


I Just Wanna Get Some

by Malzysaur



Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Alex Manes, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Michael Guerin, Vacation, sex in a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Michael and Alex are sent on their very own vacation. The villa they're staying in has its own private hot tub. They put it to good use.Third day in the porn challenge. This one is for Wetday!
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	I Just Wanna Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> Hot tub, hot men, why not? Also, all the comments and kudos I've been garnering with these fun, smutty fics, have been making my week! Thank you so much for them!!! 
> 
> Also, the song that inspired the title of this fic is called 'Get Some' by Ghosted. Give it a listen, it is a very sexy song!
> 
> Update: I made a playlist of all the songs that inspired these fics! [Smutty Malex Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYeKWOfDcQY&list=PLXtBUyJCNTCJi5O635DvPU1Iko9uOUXTx) some of these songs are NSFW due to words and suggestive content, just FYI :D

Vacations seemed like a dream when Michael was growing up. He’d heard a lot of kids in school talk about the trips their families had taken over the summer, or even during winter break. Vacations were the types of things he dreamed of along with a loving family. He never got either, or rather; his family came nearly twenty years later in the form of a chosen family. It was only fitting that his very first ever vacation came only a year after he and the love of his life, one Alexander Manes, worked out all their shit and just loved each other like the cosmic Gods in space had intended for them to love each other. 

Life was really fucking great for Michael Guerin, and for his birthday, Isobel and Max made it about ten times even more amazing by gifting him with an all-inclusive trip to Jamaica with Alex. Read that again, because he sure had to in order for it to actually settle into his brain. He was being sent to a tropical location with the most gorgeous man known to the world. Okay, so that was his opinion, but is he wrong? 

No. 

Back to their amazing, sun filled, rum drinking vacation. They are enjoying their last night in the villa gifted to them for the sole purpose of getting away and indulging in themselves and each other. Amazingly, the villa they stayed in features its own private pool and hot tub, one such amenity Michael is enjoying while Alex moves around their rooms to ensure they have everything packed up and ready to go tomorrow morning. Michael had given up trying to coax Alex into the tub with him when the wet plop of his trunks on the wood slates only served to make Alex roll his eyes. 

“You are missing a gorgeous sunset baby,” Michael drawled, his tone thick with relaxation as he melted even more into the churning waters of the hot tub. 

The corner of his mouth ticked up when he heard the tell-tale clunk of Alex’s crutches stop at the open door to their private deck area. He peeked through his slit eyelids to assess the temperament of his airman, only grinning when he noted the contemplative look on his face. He settled back where he sat, not giving Alex any attention and letting him decide what he wanted to do, but Michael was wet and naked just waiting for him. 

“I hate you,” Alex finally muttered, followed by the soft, fluttering noise of his trunks falling away from his hips. 

Michael merely hummed in acknowledgment, too relaxed, happy, and frankly just overall content with his place in the world to say anything to Alex. He knew there was no need, he’d won the battle. The water sloshed around as Alex carefully lowered himself into the hot depths, his own satisfied groan rumbling low in his throat as he nuzzled against Michael’s neck. 

“I think this is my favorite part of the vacation, and having you naked is a close second,” the airman teased with a soft nip to the dip where Michael’s neck and shoulder met. 

“You’re so full of jokes,” Michael drawled, his voice dripping with lazy sarcasm while his mouth betrayed him with a beatific smile.

Alex grunted in response, but shifted where he sat so that he was straddling the cowboy, making him open his eyes while his arms moved to hold Alex in place. Michael smirked as his eyes dipped down to take in what he could of the magnificent chest in front of him. He didn’t waste time in leaning forward to pepper soft kisses through the forest of hair peppered around Alex’s chest. Alex hummed in satisfaction; his head tipped back as one hand weaved into Michael’s damp curls. Catching up with the program, Michael’s dexterous fingers started to move over the familiar planes of Alex’s body, at one point his knuckles grazed over Alex’s half hard cock making the airman shiver violently despite the heat of the water.

“We should make this a yearly trip, I love it here,” Alex hummed as he reached down to cup a palm full of water to cascade over Michael’s curls before he smoothed them away from his cowboy’s face so that he could pick out all the familiar nuances of his lover. 

“This villa, this hot tub, it will be our very first tradition,” Michael agreed while he teased his fingers over the growing length of Alex’s dick. He dragged his lips across Alex’s collarbone until the airman huffed in annoyance and lifted Michael’s chin to crush their lips together in a searing kiss. 

Both men hummed in appreciation as they explored each other. Familiar tastes exploded on their tongues as they indulged. They each had their own paradise at their fingertips, and neither would let go without a fight. Alex backed off just enough to keep his lips against Michael’s as he met his gaze. He nipped first at Michael’s top lip as he skated his finger tips down his chest, his nails biting into his flesh minutely as he teased Michael’s nipples. 

“Shit Alex,” Michael hummed, his body shivering from the ministrations against his sensitive buds. 

Alex smirked, “I bet you could cum from this alone, you’re always so sensitive with your nipples,” he purred, his lips dragging across Michael’s cheek to nip at his earlobe. 

“As much as I would love to do that with you, I really, really want to be inside of you when I cum,” he pleaded, his eyes nearly all black with lust filled pupils. 

Alex lifted himself partway out of the water to grab the bottle of lube he’d brought out with him. He’d done research before they left Roswell on the best lube to use in pools or hot tubs as well as some other tips for when it came to having sex in more adventurous places. He coated his hand with the silicon-based lube and quickly found his own entrance. Even with the lube, fucking in the hot tub would be tricky if they didn’t move quickly enough. He’d actually already started to work himself open while he was in their villa just so they could get the utmost enjoyment out of the hot tub. 

Michael’s breath hitched as he watched Alex move. The airman’s skin glowed under the pink haze of sunset, his already dark eyes lost to the shadows of the day and furrow his brow as he concentrated. Michael slipped one hand down Alex’s back and joined the airman’s fingers in working himself open. A soft mewl of pleasure escaped Alex’s lips as he fell forward against Michael, his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Fuck me Guerin, please,” he begged, his body already shivering in anticipation as he let his hand fall away from his entrance. 

Michael swallowed thickly. He gripped Alex’s thighs to position him in a more comfortable spot. He nudged at Alex’s head to make him look up, he wanted to watch the dance of pleasure over Alex’s face as he sank into him. He groaned as he lined the head of his cock to Alex’s hole, but he didn’t have a chance to push into the airman because Alex simply fell down onto Michael’s cock, swallowing it whole. 

“Fucking Christ Alex, warn a guy next time,” he whimpered, no real bite to his tone as he held Alex down to keep him from moving for a moment. 

The heat of Alex combined with the heat of the hot tub made everything about the moment nearly unbearable. Occasionally Michael felt Alex’s cock brush through the hair low on his abdomen, buoyed by the water.

“Fuck me Michael, please, I need it fast and hard,” Alex begged, his hips already lifting him up the turgid length of Michael. 

The cowboy didn’t need to be told twice. He knew they only had a short window for the lube to be effective before the water started to make the channel into Alex dry and painful. He picked Alex up and turned him around so he was cradled against the back of the hot tub, his ass floating above the bench seat. Michael’s fingers dug into his hips as he forced Alex’s leg and residual limb to wrap around his waist for better support. His lips parted to emit pants of pleasure as he did just what Alex had asked of him, fucking him with no remorse. 

Both men were reduced to only pleasure filled sounds. Groans and moans built between them while water splashed haphazardly upon the deck. Neither of them cared about the mess they were making, they each only had one goal in mind, being fucked, and fucking into bliss. Nails pulled at hair and skin as both fought to keep themselves above water. Necks arched and vibrated with guttural sounds, Adam’s apples bobbing. Lips started to stick from biting kisses, bruises bloomed to mark gold dusted skin. Everything in the moment was perfect, even as they both come upon the edge of desire. They clasped their hands tightly together and leaped over the edge, succumbing to the waves of release. 

Once the waves ceased, each man was left soft and panting. With a very minute shift, Michael slipped free of Alex. Both men whimpered at the loss, soothing the way with gentle kisses. They remained tangled together for a few more minutes until Michael grinned, his forehead still pressed to Alex’s. 

“You know what Alex? Jamaican me crazy mon,” he snorted, his cheeks red from both the combined heat of them and the hot tub as well as unadulterated mirth. 

Alex groaned. In retaliation he shoved Michael back into the jet churning waters, “I really fucking hate you,” he uttered through a smile as he turned and levered himself out of the tub.

Michael could only double over in laughter. Honestly, this moment, this point in his life, was perfect. He would not trade a single second for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, please give me the comments and the kudos!


End file.
